


Vanilla Twilight

by SariiaMidnes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, slight angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariiaMidnes/pseuds/SariiaMidnes
Summary: In seconds, the cup of hot chocolate had turned into a cup that held a liquid galaxy. The steam that rose from the cup faded into faint spatterings of constellations and star clusters. Time seemed to slow and Chan, for once in his life, wanted to know what his soulmate was like."----------------Or the magic au where the concepts that im a slut for all come together and Chan has star/ galaxy based aesthetic magic that lets him help find people's soulmates. He was never really interested until he meets a cute barista at a cafe and then he starts to wonder.





	Vanilla Twilight

Soulmates were a tricky thing. Many desperately tried to find their other half, and to be honest, who wouldn't? There were around 7 billion people in the world and the thought that someone was meant to be perfect for you gave people hope. Certain people, star witches, could read a person's energy and the stars to help find one's soulmate. Now, they weren't all powerful. They couldn't tell you who or where your soulmate was, but they could tell you how they felt. The type of energy they would give off and something associated with that person. 

Chan was a star witch. People believed that those with the magic to read the stars would be more flashy, ethereal. And for the most part, they were right. Chan however, was pretty plain for a star witch. His hair wasn't any form of of beautiful gold or sparkling purple, or even a mystical shade of blue. No, Chan's hair was naturally silver. He was was easily, and more often than not, mistaken for an elemental witch with an air sway. His eyes were green, a deep forest green with flecks of golden brown around his iris. Another trait that was not typical to star witches. Chan himself forgot that he happened to be a star witch more than he would have liked to admit.

Star witches were rare. Something like 3% of the Earth's population were magic users, and even fewer of them were star witches. They were highly sought after and sometimes were captured and sold to wealthy people for money. Glorified zoo animals. A special pet that could “tell you exactly where your soulmate was,” even if that wasn't how it worked at all. Sometimes towns worshiped the star witches like gods or goddesses. Chan just wanted to be himself. The dorky dad friend who spent way too much time writing music, and not enough time sleeping. Chan wanted to live his life, but of course he was never that lucky. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Woojin loved autumn. His job at the café always seemed that much better during the season. Maybe it was the café's warmth compared to the brisk temperature, maybe it was the café's earthy tones compared to the deceptively warm leaves just outside the windows. Woojin loved autumn, but he loved the café more. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans and tea leaves hung in the air; the tables were decorated with very small glass fish bowls that held fake leaves and plastic battery powered candles. A real fireplace off in the corner cracked and popped in a soothing symphony. Even the bell that signaled a customer's arrival seemed to ring in the most pleasant way.

But the bell had meant a customer had entered, and Woojin had no idea how long he had been day dreaming for. When Woojin had looked up, he was not prepared to see the man of his dreams. He had expected to see a tired college student or business person on their way to a meeting. No. Instead Woojin met an angle. Sure, the other had the bags under his eyes of an overworked college student, but even the moon had flaws. And the moon is exactly what this man was.

The man seemed to glow, his messy curly hair sweeping close to his eyes and back behind his ears. It was a gorgeous silver that not even the finest jewelry could compare to. His eyes were like looking into a forest on a sunny summer day, warm and welcoming. And, Woojin was daydreaming again. The man shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and quietly asked if Woojin was alright.

“Oh! Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to stare. It's not often I see someone as pretty as you walks in. What can I get for you?” The man choked on air at Woojin's comment, obviously not used to being told such things.

It didn't exactly please Woojin. Someone as beautiful as this man should be used to receiving world and more. Something about him screamed kind and caring despite his slightly bedraggled appearance and nervous disposition. Despite being rattled by Woojin's comment, the man told him it was no problem and ordered a large hot cocoa before retreating into the café to sit on the couch by the fireplace. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chan had just wanted to enjoy some hot chocolate at a café that Jisung had recommended him recently, but now that he had thought about it, trusting Jisung while he was on some sort of kick to get Chain paired up with somebody had been a bad idea all around. Instead, Chan had trusted Jisung and went to the café only to meet a man that Chan could only dream of being soulmates with. 

The barista gave off such a wonderful energy. His aura was warm, and seemed to imbue the already pleasant smelling air with a hint of chocolate. He was tall, maybe a good 2 inches taller than Chan, but the difference in height made him feel so much smaller.

Chan could feel the barista in every part of the café. The care he had put into making the centerpieces at the tables, the handwriting on the chalkboard just beside the cash register listing the barista's personal recommendations for the day. The man's presence should have overwhelmed him with how potent and present his aura had been in every part of the small café. Instead, while sinking down into the cushions of the surprisingly comfortable couch, Chan let the warmth from the fire and the man's aura carry him off to much needed sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the man's hot chocolate was done, Woojin was sure he was asleep. While stirring the drink thoughtfully and dutifully preparing the beverage, Woojin had watched the tired man sink slowly but surely into the couch cushions, his head lolling onto his shoulder off of the arm of the couch. After checking if the café was entirely empty, Woojin darted into the back room and upon his return, crept over to the man's side. 

Woojin quietly placed the man's order onto the table by the couch's side and set the pillow and blanket he had snatched from the back room aside. Woojin gently slid one arm around the man's shoulders and leaned him forward just enough to slip the pillow in between his back and the arm of the couch. Then, hooking his arm around the man's shoulders once again and then under his knees, Woojin load the man down gently. 

The man looked so peaceful now that he was resting, the nervous glances and fidgets no longer plaguing the astonishing man. Woojin brushed his hair to the side before draping the blanket over the sleeping man and heading back to the counter at the front of the café.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Chan woke up, he had expected a crick in his neck and to feel even more tired than before his nap. He had also expected his nap to only be 20 or 30 minutes. When Chan had woken up, he had not expected to be warm and in a much more comfortable position than he had started in. The table to the side of the couch sported what looked like a recently made cup of hot cocoa. And when Chan had looked at his phone he was shocked to find that he had been asleep for at least an hour and a half.

Chan cautiously surveyed the room before grabbing his phone to shoot Jisung a quick text that he was okay and then grabbing his cup of hot cocoa. Held between both of his hands, the drink warmed not only his hands, but his soul as well. Chan soaked in Woojin's aura and the slight amount magical energy that he must have unknowingly left behind on the cup. The steam that billowed up from the cup swirled and danced, standing out against the dark brown of the floor and the mid tone of beige on the walls.

Chan made sure to check one last time before whispering out an incantation. In seconds, the cup of hot chocolate had turned into a cup that held a liquid galaxy. The steam that rose from the cup faded into faint spatterings of constellations and star clusters. Time seemed to slow and Chan, for once in his life, wanted to know what his soulmate was like. He reached his soul and his magic into the steam and was met with a gentle caress of starry steam against his cheek. A large, warm hand held his cheek and a safe and comforting aura slid over him as he let the stars show him who he was meant to be with. He had only vaguely started to smell chocolate before a gasp from behind him had startled Chan out of his trance. The cup fell to the floor and the liquid galaxy slowly spilled out across the floor before fading into the pale brown of hot chocolate.

Chan was done for.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Woojin had used his fire magic to enchant the cup to stay warm for when the man woke up. Of course he went and checked on him once every so often just to make sure the man wasn't too uncomfortable. Woojin wasn't sure if it was his kind heart calling out to help an obviously dead tired man or something else, but Woojin was whipped. He knew that once Jeongin and Seungmin found out about this, there would be no end to his suffering.

When Woojin decided it was time to go and check back in on the man, he had rounded the corner only to see the most beautiful thing. The man which he had already though was ethereal, was wrapped in airy bands of smoky stars. The silver of the man's hair reflecting the stars in such a beautiful way. Woojin, startled by the beautiful sight, involuntarily let out a small gasp. Woojin slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. The man, startled and very obviously frightened at being caught, jumped and dropped his cup of hot chocolate. Woojin had only vaguely noticed that the source of the ghostly bands of stars were originating from the cup he had brought the man. 

When the man's eyes met Woojin's for a fleeting moment, the gold in his eyes was just fading out. A molten band of gold surrounding his already gorgeous eyes. When Woojin stepped forward, the man stepped back. He was trying to maintain his distance from Woojin. His chest ached at the thought. Woojin tried to take another step forward, holding his hands up in a gesture to show the man that he wasn't going to hurt him. The other did not seem to interpret it that way as he took another step back only to step into the steaming puddle of hot chocolate that was still on the floor. The man screeched in pain, and suddenly Woojin felt bad for taking the man's shoes off and putting them to the side of the couch ever if it was to only provide more comfort for the sleeping man.

Taking his chance, Woojin rushed forward and took the man into his arms, holding him against his chest while he let his magic fan out and draw the heat from the poor man's foot. When Woojin was sure the man wasn't in any more pain he fell back onto the couch taking the man with him. He wasn't sure why, but holding this man close to him made his heart sing and his magic cause the fire to jump in the fireplace. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chan really hadn't meant to get caught. Now he had no idea what would happen. The barista was holding him tightly to his chest and even if Chan didn't want to admit it, he was the comfiest he had ever been in his life. Chan let his head fall back and hit the barista's shoulder lightly before speaking quietly.

“Ya know, before you go and ship me off somewhere for my magic, can I at least get the name of the prettiest man I've ever met?” Chan felt the barista recoil at the implication that he would sell Chan for money because of his magic. 

“Sweety, no.” The barista loosened his grip on Chan, but curled his body around him further.

“Why not? That's what happens. My magic is rare and finds soulmates. You could make a fortune. I won't blame you. I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner.” 

Chan deflated, he really was surprised. It's not like he was the best at keeping secrets. All 5 of his friends knew about his magic, it turns out that Chan is just disgustingly bad at keeping secrets when he goes into “dad mode” around his friends. The barista turned Chan around on his lap and reached his hand up to cup Chan's cheek. He looked directly into Chan's eyes with his own. Chan had somehow only just noticed the ring of orange that surrounded the barista's beautiful brown eyes. The colour reminded Chan of the leaves on the ground outside. 

The barista leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Chan inhaled, the scent of chocolate more prominent now. Though it was only now that Chan had finally put together all of the signs. 

“My name is Chan.” Chan mumbled, looking away from the barista's eyes while reaching down to grab his free hand. 

“Hi Chan, my name is Woojin and I believe you are my soulmate.” Woojin pulled Chan closer to him and all Chan felt was warmth and safety.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out too. Now shut up and kiss me you big teddy bear.”

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Extra

"Wait, why did you call me a teddy bear?"

"Because you're soft and nice to cuddle! Now shut up and kiss me you nerd!"

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of the fact that I recently heard the song again and everytime I try to draw the fanart that this story is based off of, the scene doesn't come out right?? So I wrote this to show people in a different way in hopes that someone will make fanart. 
> 
> Please make fanart lol. If you do, show me on twitter @SariiaMidnes


End file.
